eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Beta Testing Expansions
This page refers to larger game expansions that add new zones and mechanics, not smaller content expansions. '' Each time a new expansion is released, players who '''pre-order' the expansion can participate in testing for a variety of rewards prior to the expansion's launch. *Beta is a separate server and is not the same as the Test server. The Test server is used for persistent game testing for live events and smaller content expansions. *The Beta server is wiped (all data is deleted) after beta closes, so rewards are granted in the form of special items that can be claimed later on your normal live server. Why Beta Test? The main reason to beta test an expansion is to assure most serious "bugs" (coding errors) are eliminated by the time the expansion "goes live". In addition, players can give feedback on game features that may impact the final version of new features added to the game. For example, if a new zone is too easy or too tough for players, it is easier for the developers to alter the game before it is played by a much wider audience. To entice more players to test and to reward them for their time investment in testing, beta rewards are often given for testing one or more areas of content through to completion. For example, a mount may be given for completing all content, special equipment may be given for completing a new adventure series, or a special way to summon a pet that helps with harvesting may be granted for testing tradeskill content. The rewards vary from expansion to expansion, but they are announced in the Community News section of the forums and/or through Facebook or other social media. Report Bugs/Give Feedback There are three ways to report bugs and give feedback. Post the bug/feedback in the beta section of the forum :OR Type /bug to open the bug reporting window :OR If the Beta is not under a NDA (Non-Disclosure Agreement): visit the Daybreak Issue Tracker website. This site is generally preferred by the Daybreak team because: #it allows players to "upvote" any issues already reported, helping the team to prioritize their workflow #it allows you to save your own time, by simply upvoting any identical reports (which allows you to spend more time testing) #it allows several players to add any needed nuance to existing reports; in the case of the latter, perhaps report one does not include a specific circumstance such as this only happens while on a mount, which helps the team identify potential causes of a bug faster. #it allows players to check and see if a bug has been resolved by the team so that testing can resume or be repeated. For example if a specific NPC was not attacking when hit, players can then go back and see if a reported fix makes it possible to engage that NPC in combat. Preparing to Beta Test In order to beta test you must first purchase the game expansion on offer that year. *Typically expansions are released in November each year, though a some expansions have been released in February in the past as well. *The beta test period tends to run from the first dates the expansion can be pre-ordered and usually lasts until the week before. *An All Access Membership is usually required for testing, since they often include new levels and zones locked to those with Free-to-Play accounts. Prepare Your Character When you copy a character to Beta, the contents of that character's bags will transfer, as will the character's personal bank contents. The shared bank, player housing, and guild halls will not copy. :General Tips: *If you don't mind using portions to boost your progress, take them with you. The Marketplace is not accessoble on Beta, since it will be wiped. *If you tend to keep your currency in your bank, take it out before you beta copy characters, since you may need to pay for repairs. Tradeskillers generally need new fuel for crafting. Beta will be wiped, so the broker market on the beta server tends to price things low, so you can not generally count on making any money while on Beta. *Provided the characters you bring to Beta are the highest level for current live content to equip it, you can pick up the "beta buff" armor and equipment (usually has stats suited to the new content) :Tradeskill Tips: *If you plan to take more than one tradeskiller over and want to share supplies, take some empty backpacks or strong boxes, since the shared bank contents do not transfer. This will make it easier to dump resources into the shared back without a lot of effort. *You can bring resources with you to complete some writs, but the brunt of new writs tend to require the use of new resources from the new zones, so bring your highest level character and be prepared to sneak around very high level enemies. *To make finding new resources easier, use your Track Harvestables skill from the Tradeskill AA tree. *Though all resources can be found in most places in new zones, they are concentrated in somewhat different areas. In other words, the wood seems more common in some areas, while ore more so in others. Move around the entire zone to assure you gather each in a timely manner and good quantities for completing writs. Changing the Game Version Launcher #In the bottom left corner, click on the server type next to the word, Version (see images below for locations). #When the options opens, click on Select Game Version from the list on the left #Then select Beta from the drop down list to change to that version #Click on the Apply button to start the download and wait for the beta version to update :Click on the images in the gallery below to enlarge them to see where you will be clicking to change the game version in the launcher. The time for the beta version to update will depend on many factors, including the size of the expansion, how current your live version is (and how different the expansion is for it), and your internet connection. To minimize frustration, it is best to plan for 24 hours to update. Keep in mind that if the beta server comes down for an update, you may have to start again. Image:Version-tyoe-beta-1.jpg|Locate/click the Version toggle (step 1) Image:Version-tyoe-beta-2.jpg|Select Game Version and the drop-down list Tip: Before you select the beta server the first time you should either just copy the eq2 to the betaserver folder or at least the paks, music and ui folder to the betaserver folder. That way you avoid downloading the entire eq2 game again and will only download the new expansion content. Copying Characters Players can usually copy an existing character to test the expansion. While you can certainly start a new character to test, most of the rewards are offered for completing new content that is at the max level for either the current game build or the new content being tested. :To Create a Copy: #Log on to the character you want to copy #Type /beta in a chat window The process usually takes a minimum of 24 hours, though this can vary greatly, so it is bets to prep for testing and allow several days to complete any of the goals required to receive rewards. Temporary Character "Boosts" or "Buffs" Sometimes your character can be instantly leveled up (a boost) to beta test content or sometimes a pack of essentials (a buff, which may include a charm that gives an actual buff) to use on the beta test content. *Not all expansions include this feature. It's generally only available if there is a large level bump from the current content to the expansion content. *The boosts and buffs do not carry over to live again unless included in the rewards. *The boosts and buffs are usually done by visiting an NPC (Non-Player Character) in a location adjacent to testing or where copied characters will appear on the beta server. :*To locate any potential boosts or buffs, you will need to check the forums around the time of the beta testing opens. Rewards by Expansion After you have completed the goals outlined by the developers, players must usually use /claim to open the Claim window. Be mindful of any restrictions, as some rewards may be one per account or bound to a specific character skill (e.g. tradeskill rewards work only with a tradeskill character). Altar of Malice (2014) :Info in this section is from EQ2 Wire *Mount: Char-Ferrin, Hound of Despair (Mount) - awarded for overland solo content completion *Mount: Xan'Tak the Abrupt (Mount) - awarded for completing testing of Heroic content *Mount: Carpet of Assured Quality (Mount) - awarded for completing testing of tradsekill content Terrors of Thalumbra (2015) :Info in this section is from EQ2 official News announcement *Mount: Kaeonos, the Dark Spirit (Mount) - completing the testing of adventure content *Mount Kryasaor, Bearer of the Dead (Mount) - completing the testing of all Heroic dungeons * Kunark Ascending (2016) EQ2 Wire *Skyfire Beta Infuser, Minor Coin of Tithing - rewarded for completing any category below *Mount: Bellissi, Cloud Soarer (Mount) - completing the testing of least 25 quests in the Obulus Frontier or Defeat all Solo Dungeon Bosses *Koboln, Sky Lord (Mount) - completing the testing of all Heroic dungeons and bosses *Hera Soullight (Mount) - competing the testing of the Tradeskill signature quests Planes of Prophecy (2017) :Info in this section is from EQ2 official announcement. Each of the rewards can be earned multiple times by completing the requirements for unlocking them more than once - this can be done on alts, or by re-copying your character over to the Beta server. The beta rewards for this expansion differed from those in the past, which were largely bound to specific content. :Heroic Beta Reward - Complete all Planes of Prophecy heroic zones on the Beta server and earn: *Planes of Prophecy Beta: Familiar Tonic: Increases a single familiar’s level by 1, up to the maximum of level 5. Only one PoP beta familiar tonic may be used on each character. *Planar Beta Equipment Infuser (2): Increases the Potency, Crit Bonus, Ability Modifier and Stamina granted of the item that it is applied too. :Tradeskill Beta Reward - Obtain tradeskill level 110 and harvesting one of each rare in the Plane of Magic on the Beta server and earn: *Autonomous Assembler: This unique familiar grants the normal adventuring stat bonuses, as well as bonuses to rare harvest chance, experimentation success chance, and harvesting skills. Potion of Progress (2) :Solo/Quest Beta Reward - Complete the "Destiny in the Planes of Prophecy" achievement on the Beta server and earn: *Aspect of the Djinn Flying (Mount) illusion: This is the first of its kind, a mount item where you become the flying creature and fly under your own power. (See above!) *Planar Beta Equipment Infuser (2): Increases Potency, Crit Bonus, Ability Modifier and Stamina granted of the item it is applied too. :Raid Beta Reward - Participate in developer-guided raid testing on the Beta server and earn: *Planes of Prophecy Beta Instance Lockout Reset potion: This consumable potion will reset all persistent instance lockouts on your character. This potion may only be used once every 10 days, and no other lockout reset item may be used while the timer is in progress. *Planar Beta Equipment Infuser (2): Increases Potency, Crit Bonus, Ability Modifier and Stamina granted of the item it is applied to. Category:User Guides